


Celebrating This Day The Dangerous Way

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Celebrating This Day The Dangerous Way

  
  
  
  
**Title:** Celebrating This Day The Dangerous Way  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Crew (gen)  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the bday ficathon at [](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/profile)[**fireflyholidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/), I'd thought I'd try my hand at a dialogue-only piece.  
**Word Count:** 100

"Is she back yet, _wenshen?_"

"Naw, keep goin' – Moonbrain's keepin' an eye out."

"There isn't a thing wrong with the child's _ears_."

"I dunno about this. She's never made a point of letting us know about her birthday. I only know because she lets me sleep with her!"

"What's goin' on? I conjure we got us a job to be gettin' to."

"Try not to be more of a heathen than you usually are…"

"Speaking of that job…she's not going with you."

"Don't be boobish. The warrior woman is drawing near!"

"If you celebrate this day, I will hurt you."


End file.
